defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Aslaya Oathkeeper
Aslaya Oathkeeper Aslaya, is a Kaldorei priestess of Elune who after a long period of grief and mourning over the loss of her loved ones, decided to leave the comfort of her own kin and provide her services to all whom require it. After she took part in aiding the needy left in the ruin of Auberdine, she heard rumours of Stormwind, a city of the humans struck by the same calamity. She made preparations for travelling to the far unknown kingdom cross the wide sea, ready to provide any aid. Description Aslaya's eyes are bestowed with the golden or amber eye colour. she has luxuriant hair is silver moon white colored nd long, almost reaching her waist. She wears it braided or just down. Several gold moon-like shaped jewels can be seen decorating her hair. Her face looks refined with nice outlined cheek-bones and her skin colour is pinkish-white. Her nose is elegant and a little turned-up. Her eyebrows have the same color as her hair and are fine and long. Her lips are full and colored satin red. Aslaya's appearance shows she is at the peek of her age. Her presence radiates friendliness, tranquility and innocence. Aslaya has a slim, lean body like the majority of Kaldorei women and measures 6,8 feet in height. History Priestess Aslaya Oathkeeper, daugther of Farandir Emberstorm, a druid of the claw, and Anaira Oathkeeper a priestess of the moon. 1200 year ago Born on the slopes of mount Hyjal, under the watchful eye of the white lady, in sight of the mighty and majestic world tree Nordrassil. Who's crown touched the very heavens, embracing the Goddess with it's arms and touching the distant stars with it's fingers. Aslaya's first cry into the breathing world, overjoyed her long-lasting parents. They shed tears as they touched her soft silky skin, seeing the first whim of white silver hair on her head, whispering her name. They prayed as they were blessed with a beautiful child and silence grasped their voices the moment they witnessed Aslaya was bestowed with the golden or amber eyes. Childhood to adulthood With every passing cycle of season, Aslaya grew more and more into an adorable happy child. Who loved chasing whisps in the woods with her friends. With the years passing the white lady blessed her with beauty and so her moment of choosing was nearing. Her parents sought for a suitable mate. With her mothers legacy and the amber eye blessing, she could be promised to a candidate with more prestige. And out of the few, Aslaya was betrothed to youngest of Oakfury brothers, Amoran, a night elf druid who's highly regarded family was known by their amber eye lineage. Despite his arrogance towards others, he showed true kindness and care to Aslaya. Love blossomed quickly btween the two as if they were destined for each other. Her mother Anaira introduced her daughter into the sisterhood of Elune. She and the other sisters prepared Aslaya for her role in devoting mother moon. So her days were filled with studying, worshipping, meditation, helping of others and training in the art of combat. As she showed much promise, many expected more of her and that she eventually would surpass her own mother, Anaira who was known as a talented priestess and highly regarded by her sisters. War of the shifting sands The day Fandral Staghelm sounded the call to arms in order to assemble a vast host to answer the rising treat from the south of Kalimdor. Both her parents were recruited and they showed confidence in Fandral as the night elf empire was strong and would obliterate the Qiraji. Certain of this, Anaira insisted that Aslaya would join the war effort as she would learn and benefit from putting her new skills to a challenge. Aslaya's hair weaved into the playful breeze that carried over the sandy dunes as she laid eyes on the massive army, countless Kaldorei faces united in the same direction, their feet in one cadence, showing fierce determination in their eyes. Her father Farandir and fiance Amoran were among the druids that followed in Falstann's wake. Amoran strode towards Aslaya who stood aside with her mother Anaira providing blessings to the soldiers. Kind words and eyes filled with love were exchanged between him and her, even a subtle promise was whispered of what good would come after the war was won. The young lovers separated again with pain in their hearts as duty called upon them. Anaira and Aslaya didn't take any participation at the front lines but provided healing and support while Farandir and Amoran charged together with their brethren druids of the claw, head-on into the endless flow of silithid. The first series of battles were successful and fed Fandral's pride. But as Fandral's son Valstann was taken and later executed by the Qiraji, a dreadful feeling replaced the confidence and foretold prospect of victory among the Kaldorei. Five days later, when the sun was at it highest peak, Farandir ran through scourges of Kaldorei warriors, his breath heavy as the hot air tortured his lungs, his silver eyes fixated on what would be the field infirmary into the distance. As he entered he called out in distress for his mate, Anaira. But it was Aslaya who answered and witnessed how her father carried her eternal love in his arms. Amoran's chest was torn open, purple blood dripping from the gap, his arms hanging lifeless beside him, his pleads for help were unintelligible as he coughed up blood, his eyes weak, cling on what life rested inside of him. Aslaya immediately took hold of her loved one, praying for Elune to save her eternal love. Sensing that he was already beyond her capabilities, Aslaya called in shock for her mother, who entered, laid eyes upon Amoran and took him in a separate room. Farandir tried as best to his abilities to calm Aslaya, preventing her from entering the other room. Aslaya's hope for her love's rescue turned into hysteria as she recognized the chanted prayers of her mother were not meant for healing but to accompany Amoran's soul in transitioning to the after life. Anaira and Farandir looked at their precious daughter who in the end fell asleep after hours agonized by nightmares and tears. Anaira decided to let Aslaya sleep and that Farandir would replace Aslaya, healing the wounded. Hours later Aslaya awakened by screams, yells, commanding voices and swarming feet around her tent that indicated that something happened near. She quickly rose up and ran towards the infirmary. The sun colored red as it glared over the horizon when she reached the shambles of the infirmary. Her heart pounded wildly as she saw the bodies of numerous Kaldorei. Her mother laying in the middle of the massacre, her body untouched, her eyes gazing upon the sky. Her father a few feet further, lifeless with his face burried into the bloodied sand. The world faded around Aslaya as despair crept in. Lost all, none to return home with, none to cherish. Nearby screams and pleads for aid blurred out, faint shades of Kaldorei passed her. Aslaya's senses were drawn abruptly to the world of the living as an acolyte pulled hard on her sleeves begging for aid and instructions. She looked upon the desperate Kaldorei and firmly locked her heart, preventing it from erupting. Aslaya turned her gaze away from the corpses and walked with the acolyte to her brethren and sisters that were in dire need of aid. That evening, Edradir Oathkeeper looked upon Aslaya who gazed into the distance from up a hill. He strode to her, carefully judging her mental state. He laid his hand on her shoulder and promised that he would see to getting them both out of the war alive. Aslaya said nothing, showing no emotion at all as she continued to stare into the distant void. As the months passed by and the war of the shifting sands ended, leaving Aslaya traumatized and filled with guilt, she and what was left of the Kaldorei host returned home. Seclusion On her arrival, the family Oakfury blamed Aslaya and her deceased parents in public for the death of their beloved son, dishonouring the Oathkeeper's name. To meet the loss of the Oakfury family, Ashora Oathkeeper, Aslaya's grandmother promised Aslaya to the oldest of the Oakfury brothers, who lost his mate during the war, to redeem the Oathkeeper's name and to provide Aslaya with a dignified man. The eldest and wisest of the Oakfury name, approved the proposition and endorsed a swift ritual to bless the union. Aslaya declined, upsetting the oldest brother. She plead that Amoran was her true and only love. The elder eyed at her, seeing her eternal love for the youngest, he gave her one millennium to grieve and mourn. From that moment Aslaya locked herself away, devoting herself fully to Elune, forgetting her past and wait. Redemption Until the battle of mount Hyjal took place, Aslaya began to question herself if she could aid more. Only after the ruin of Auberdine and the day of the union nearing, she took action to leave her kin and travel to Stormwind where she became a medic in the proud Stormwind regiment. Slowly her grief is pouring away, replaced by new forged friendships and love. Recently she was promoted to the rank of officer for proven services and now she aids her comrades in the battle of Blastedlands against the Iron horde.